His butler, healing
by FangirlCadence
Summary: Sebastian hates dogs even more after an incident happens with his young master.


**I had this little fanfic written in my head a while ago. I thought I might write it down and see if it's good O~O but I can't quite decide so I'll let you read it. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also! Expect the next chapter of 'I'm just trying to help you' later this week!**

* * *

''Young master, you should wear a coat'' Sebastian said as Ciel made his way outside. ''Sebastian, It's nearly twentytwo degrees outside I'll be fine. I'm only going for a stroll in the garden...'' he looked at the butler annoyed.

''Yes sir, but you've only recently had a cold and I do-

''ahg! Whatever, just give it to me!'' he snatched the coat from Sebastian's hand and struggled to put it on while mumbling. The butler chuckled ''here, let me help you'' he fixed Ciel's coat. The boy glared at him.

''my my...what a temper..this is not your day, is it?'' he smirked ''shut up bastard..'' he muttered and walked away. The butler watching after him. ''…'' What was wrong with the boy today?

* * *

He made his way to a tree far away from the manor and sat down, leaning against it. He grabbed his book that he had brought with him and started to read.

Not half an hour later he suddenly heard whining ''..hello?'' the boy looked around. Must've been the wind...he thought and continued his reading. A while later he heard it again, and now he could see the bushes rustling, two meters away from him. He gulped ''h..hello? Is anybody there?'' he backed away slightly, his back against the tree. He kept looking at the bushes. Then all of a sudden, a dog appeared from behind. It was a large black dog.. it looked like a ...husky? ''h..hey there boy'' he held out his hand ''It's okay I won't hurt you'' how did this dog get here? He sat up slightly and the dog flinched away. ''come here boy'' Ciel couldn't deny that he loved dogs, and now the husky slowly walked towards him, he had his ears back and looked scared. Ciel was determined to pet the dog, he shifted forward slightly and tried to touch the animal, but the dog growled suddenly and Ciel couldn't react before it bared it's fangs and bit Ciel's arm. The boy gasped and struggled pulling on his arm ''let go! Let go bastard!'' he sceamed as blood poured down his arm. It made the dog all the wilder and bit down harder and started to pull. Ciel cried out and was in too much pain to notice Sebastian kicking the dog away. The dog finally let go of Ciel and whined. He finally ran away from the two.

Sebastian kneeled down beside Ciel ''young master, you're bleeding, come'' he moved to pick up the boy but Ciel whined and held his arm ''I'm f..fine..don't touch me'' he sniffed but Sebastian picked him up anyway and started to carry him back to the manor as carefully and as fast as he could. ''this...this is why I hate dogs'' he muttered and held the boy to his chest. ''though...that was not quite a dog my lord...that was a wolf...'' he frowned and entered the manor ''I'm suprised he got this close to the manor at all..''

he walked up to the boys bathroom and sat the child on a stool. ''mh'' Ciel weakly looked up at Sebastian as the demon carefully pulled off his coat. ''o...ow..b..be carefull!'' he snapped. The sleeve of the coat sticked to his skin because of the blood. After removing the coat and carefully pulling up Ciel's sleeve he took the arm gently and looked at the bitemarks ''….let's clean it first'' he said and dipped a cloth in some water before removing the blood from Ciel's arm. The boy hissed ''o..ow'' really he looked like a small vulnerable child...because he was one after all. He was fighting back tears as Sebastian cleaned it with antisceptic. ''It's nearly done...it doesn't look like it needs stitches so you're lucky...I'm just gonna wrap this up okay?'' the child nodded and Sebastian bandaged the arm carefully '''there...all done..'' the boy sniffed and nodded. He kneeled beside him and smiled ''now why don't you take the rest of the day free and I will prepare you something sweet?''

* * *

Ciel nodded and answered with a small ''yes'' and clung to Sebastian as he carried him out of the bathroom.

Later that night, Sebastian tucked the already sleeping boy to bed and looked at his arm. ''….dogs'' he muttered lowly...he really hated them more now..

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **-C**


End file.
